The Killjoys and the Neutral
by LivingOutcast
Summary: Lexis was a neutral in a land full of Killjoys and Exterminators. She's run away from her drug addict Killjoy of a dad and was found on the side of the road by the Fabulous Killjoys. Will they change her mind? Romance, Adventure and suspense. Rated T for language. Rate and Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Lexis was neutral- a loner. How many times did she have to say it? She wasn't a Killjoy, she wasn't a draculoid, and she definitely wasn't an Exterminator. Having no mom, a dad as a Killjoy and a 10 year old sister that follows him around does that to a person. It's not her fault that the kids at school think of her as that freak with leather and a razor blade in her back pocket. She tried to tune out the anger in her mind and focus on the hand-held radio:

"_You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying… I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter- Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds-_" to keep you alive, yeah she knows. Why can't they just skip to the news report? She needed to make sure her dad and sister hadn't gotten dusted. Not like she cared about her father, but if he was gone, her sister was gone too…

Whatever. Right now she had to find shelter. Last night was the time she had decided to run away. Her backpack in hand, she ran out of the house, her drunk father screaming words in vain. He was a sorry sight for a Killjoy. But that didn't matter anymore. She was now standing on the side of the road, looking for trouble, and ready to fight any side for her chance of survival. Now, she didn't even know what Zone she was in.

That thought escaped her mind as a Trans Am zoomed past her, knocking her down. What the… "HEY, YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" she screamed, not expecting an answer. To her surprise, the car stopped, and all four doors flew open. _Fuck, _she thought, _It's them._

She seen the Fabulous Killjoys on posters over in her own Zone, and that meant that wherever they were, Exterminators and draculoids were close by.

Fun Ghoul and Kobra Kid were the first to jump out of the car. "What the hell…?" Fun Ghoul shouted, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. "What the hell are you doing walking out here alone? You could get dusted."

"You honestly think I'd let myself get dusted? They'd be thrown off into Zone 8 by the time I'm done with them." She said blatantly. Kobra Kid smirked, which was odd. He never smiles, at least not around strangers... "But thanks for the concern, anyway." If only she could get them to take her to the next Zone…

"Need a ride?" Kobra asked, reading her mind. "I'm sure Jet can move over… But if you're one of those no-smoking-in-the-car people, I think Ghoul here won't let you in." Fun Ghoul punched Kobra in the arm, and burned out his cigarette. "Smokers have feelings, you know." He snapped, obviously hurt by Kobra's comment. Kobra smirked. "Oh, really? I thought those were blackened along with your lungs."

That comment was followed by yet another punch, this time to the stomach. Kobra wheezed, his eyes narrowing in on Ghoul. "You want a fight, do you?" Kobra swung at Ghoul, nearly missing him by an inch. They were in the middle of tackling each other when a voice came from the back of the Trans Am. "Hey, ladies! Finish up your cat fight so we can leave!"

"One second, Jet…" Kobra said, his hand fully enclosed over Ghouls throat. "I think just a couple more seconds before he surrenders…."

"KOBRA. GOD DAMNIT, YOU'RE KILLING HIM." A booming voice came from the front of the Trans Am. Lexis knew exactly who it was.

Party Poison walked over to Kobra, grabbing his wrist. "How many times do I have to tell you not to try and fucking strangle Ghoul? I swear to God if you weren't my little brother you'd be in fucking Zone 8 by now."

Ghoul smirked. "Funny you should say that…" He looked at Lexis. "The girl just said the same thing."

Party looked over at her, noticing her for the first time. "What's with your hair?" He asked, curiously eyeing the small blue and purple streaks. Lexis crossed her arms. "What's with yours?" she shot back, obviously talking about the bright red hair color.

Party smiled. "I like this girl," he said, "What did you say you're name was?" She hesitated. "I don't have a name- Well, I don't have a Killjoy name."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not a Killoy."

"Oh, so you're a neutral."

"And my NEUTRAL name is Lexis. What's it to you?"

"Nothing…" Party smirked, and Lexis immediately knew he was up to something. She just didn't know what. "So you need a ride, eh?" Jet Star broke the silence. Lexis nodded. "Well, hop in, we'll give you a ride to the next Zone, but fast, before Korse gets to us. Plus it's getting late, so we'll probably stop at a safe house for the night."

She was squished in the back of the Trans Am, in between Kobra and Jet. Party was driving and Ghoul got shot gun. "So, Lexis, you say you're a neutral?" asked Party, smirking at the road in front of him. "Because I hear that Kobra has a thing for neutrals."

Kobra's face reddened, and he shrunk in his seat. "Shut it, Party," he muttered, his face becoming solemn and unreadable.

Party ignored him. "Yeah, apparently it has to do with the whole I-don't-give-a-shit-about-the-world attitude, but I think it's because Kobra likes girls that kill."

"SHUT. UP. PARTY." Kobra snapped, his face looking more like a cherry by the second. Lexis smirked. "Well, you know us loners, always keeping that razor blade."

Everyone burst out laughing. Lexis smiled. She felt a warmth inside of her, the feeling of family… but quickly brushed it off. No. She was neutral. She wasn't about to be dusted because she got caught up in the rush of choosing sides. She tried to focus on the road ahead of her, to count down the miles till the safe house…

Finally, they arrived. The woman seemed irritated, showing them their rooms and quickly leaving after telling them not to cause too much trouble and not to use all the hot water. Everyone retreated to their rooms, including Lexis. She was so tired that it hurt to keep her eyes open. She fell onto her bed, and stared straight up at the ceiling, thinking. It was so strange being a runaway… She didn't know how long she'll survive-

That thought was quickly interrupted by her door slowly opening. Kobra's head peeked in. "Lexis…?" The way he said her name made the hair on the back of her neck stand straight… She looked over and yawned. "Yeah?"

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to you, but you seem sort of… tired… so…" Lexis stopped him, "No, it's fine. What do you need?"

Kobra shuffled into the room, sitting at the edge of her bed. "I was wondering why you're a neutral. I mean, don't you want to fight for what's right?" Lexis sighed and sat up. She might as well explain it. "Well, judging from the fact on how my mom was an Exterminator and how my dad and little sister are Killjoys, I don't know what IS right."

Kobra looked confused. "What do you mean she WAS an Exter- OH." He was officially an idiot. He looked up at Lexis. "I am so sorry…" he whispered. Lexis smiled. "It's okay," she whispered back, "Everything happens for a reason. It was just her time. My dad's a bastard, though. He's the reason why I'm running. But my mom… She was awesome. I'm not sure if she wanted to be an Exterminator, though. She didn't seem to like it. I guess that's why they shot her."

Kobra's eyes were filled with pity. Pity for her. "I really am sorry." He looked down at the bed sheets. Tears starting to well up in his eyes. "I know what it's like to lose family."

Lexis put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Kobra. Why don't we both get some sleep…"

Kobra nodded, understanding her wish to be alone. "I'll see you tomorrow… Hopefully." He smirked and started walking out, but stopped in the doorway. "Don't run out on us, promise?"

Lexis smiled. "What ever happened to keep running?"

"That doesn't apply to a neutral. Hopefully that name will soon change…" He grinned. "And you'll be among Killjoys soon."

Lexis had been thinking about that. She wanted to choose a side- to fight with all she had for something that mattered. She looked up. "I'll think about it."

Kobra was still grinning. "Well, we'll come up with a Killjoy name for you. Soon."

And he left.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up, she had forgotten for a split second where she was. She had forgotten about being picked up by the Fabulous Killjoys, and the fact that she was in a safe house. She propped herself up with her elbow, yawning and rubbing her eyes with the other arm. She looked around the room. Gray walls, no windows, black comforter, and… blonde and brown hair…? She jumped.

"Finally, you're up."

It was Kobra, standing in the doorway with his usual yellow tiger striped shirt, red jacket and his helmet in hand. She sighed. "You know, maybe next time you could knock like normal people. Then Maybe you won't scare me half to death."

He laughed. "Since when did I become normal?" He sat down at the edge of her bed. "So I was thinking about your Killjoy name, and I-"

She cut him off. "I'm still not sure if I want to be a Killjoy, Kobra… I still need some time to think about it."

He looked down at the floor. "Oh, right… Sorry. I kind of… rushed into it…" She thought she saw a tear form at his waterline before he shook his head and changed the subject. "So you might want to take a shower before Ray gets in there. He'll use up all the hot water with his hair."

Lexis laughed. "Yeah, I'd better run." She grabbed a towel off the heating vent and ran down the hall.

Kobra sighed as he watched her glide down the cement floor. _Damn, _he thought, _She can run fast…._

"Ahem." Kobra jumped at the voice. He turned around. Ghoul was leaning in the doorway of his bedroom, his smirk growing bigger by the millisecond. "Ghoul, fuck, don't scare me like that…"

"Aww, but it's so much fun..." Ghoul said, his smirk never fading. "Look, if you like the chick, just tell her already, before she catches you watching her sleep again." Ghoul's smile finally fell as Kobra's palm hit his face.

"Why, you little-" Ghoul said, teeth gritted, his arm pulled back for a punch. Ghoul was about to strike before his elbow was grabbed by Party.

"Relax, ladies, before the catfight gets us kicked out of another safe house," Party said, striving not to smile. "Besides, Kobra, Ghoul's right. You should probably tell Lexis you li-"

"Tell Lexis what?" All three guys jumped when they saw Lexis standing in the bathroom doorway down the hall, a confused smile spread across her face.

"NOTHING." They all said in unison, standing straight their hands by their sides. Their eyes were wide and their mouths shut.

Party was the first to speak. "Ready to bail?"


	3. Chapter 3

The back of the Trans Am was a mess. Cigarette butts littered the floor, and it reeked of old leather. But, somehow, Lexis felt even more comfortable than she did at home. She was squished between Kobra and Ghoul. Jet got shot gun, and Party, as usual, was driving. It was total silence as they were driving through the underground tunnel, until Kobra got hungry.

"How much longer till we hit Battery City?" Kobra whined, slouching in the worn-down seat.

Party sighed. "You sound like a ten year old, Kobra…" He groaned, trying to sound annoyed. But when Lexis saw his reflection through the rear view mirror, she caught a glimpse of a smirk.

"PARTYY, HOW MUCH LONGERR," Kobra said, pounding on the back of Party's seat, striving not to laugh.

"Kobra, I swear if I wasn't driving this car…"

"Then you'd beat me till I'm nearly dusted, I know…. And might I remind you, AGAIN, that you can't do that because-"

"Because you're my brother and I love you. Yes. We've been through this…" Party sighed. Suddenly, his eyes fixated on something in the distance. "What the hell is that…"

His eyes widened. "SHIT. I thought the draculoids were supposed to be off duty."

Ten draculoids were standing in a row in front of the exit of the underground tunnel, guns pointed at the Trans Am. "STEP OUT OF THE VEHICLE," blasted a voice from the speakers, "AND BL/Ind WILL DO YOU NO HARM."

Party laughed. "Idiots," he muttered, as he floored the Trans Am through the draculoids.

Lexis gasped. "What the hell… Those were draculoids!"

Ghoul and Jet laughed when they saw how distressed Lexis looked. "Lexis," Ghoul said in between breaths, "No shit they were draculoids. What's the point of killing if you don't kill?"

"You could've let one live and followed them back to here there was FOOD," Kobra said, his arms crossed.

Party sighed. "We'll get food when we get to the safe house for tonight. Till then I have a surprise for all of you."

Kobra's eyes brightened. "Ooh, I love surprises!" he said, jumping up and down in his seat, shaking the car. "What is it?"

"Kobra, if he told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," Ghoul said blatantly, rolling his eyes.

"But then I wouldn't know what the surprise is…" whined Kobra, folding his arms and shrinking into his seat…

Jet finally spoke up. "Kobra, don't start… We've barely even made it to the next safe house, and you've already started to whine."

Kobra sat up and kicked the back of Jet's seat. "Well if I knew what the surprise was I wouldn't HAVE to whine."

"Will you all shut up already?!" Lexis groaned. "We're almost to the safe house. See if you three can try to not act like a bunch of whining kids."

Ghoul smirked. "Oh, and you should be one to talk? You almost started crying over a batch of dead draculoids."

"Yeah, because, unlike you, Ghoul, I actually have a soul."

Party burst out laughing.

"The chick's got some attitude." He smiled. "I like it."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, everyone out of the car," Party said as he stopped the engine. They were parked in front of a broken down shack, graffiti lining the outside walls. _Definitely not a safe house, _thought Lexis.

"Where the hell are we?" Ghoul asked as he stepped out of the car, an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Party, if this is another BL/ind Extermination Process that we have to interfere with, I'm out," Jet stated, "I'm still healing from the last one." He touched his upper left arm, wincing as his hand came in contact with his shoulder blade.

"At least you didn't get Exterminated," Kobra said bluntly, the corners of his mouth holding back a smile. "I'd rather become dusted than go through Extermination."

The BL/ind had found a new way to make Killoys like them suffer: Extermination. They erase your present persona, leaving you with what you were before The Epidemic started. They strip you of your identity and give you The Miracle Pill, another invention of BL/ind that involuntarily erases your memory and rematches your DNA with the approved setting. If you're strong enough, they'll turn you into a draculoid or an Exterminator. Usually the victims turn to BL/ind testers. Few survive.

Extermination made dusting seem like a luxury.

"But you can always escape Extermination," stated Lexis, "If you're dusted then you're dead."

Party leaned against the hood of the Trans-Am. "Lexis," he said, his voice snarky and his expression amused, "How many goddamned people do you know that have survived Extermination?"

Lexis turned and strode over to Party, her hands in her pockets and her head held high. She smiled and proudly said, "Me."

Party stopped smiling. He stood up, looking down at her, his eyes locking with hers. "But you've changed, haven't you?" He could tell he was right by her facial expression. "You aren't the same, right? You're internally wounded, but you never let anyone know about it." Lexis looked down, refusing to let her eyes water. Party took her hand, and she looked up. "You didn't let me finish," he said, his face showing the same pity that Lexis had seen in Kobra. He went on, "You're stronger because of it. You've become a better person… And you're a runaway for that very reason."

"Exactly," Lexis said, attempting to change the subject, "Now, what the hell was that surprise you were going to show us?"

Party smiled, let go of her hand, and walked over to the door of the shack. He opened the door to reveal a long, dimly lit hallway. He stuck his head in. "DEATH," he yelled, "GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE."

Out walked Dr. Death Defying wearing worn-out motor boots, black jeans and a leather jacket. A black bandana was tied on his head, attempting to tame the wild black curls that fell down to his chin. "Whaddya want," he grumbled, "I'm about to start my broadcast."

"Hey, Death!" Ghoul said, immediately ecstatic to see his old friend.

"What brings you guys back to Zone 6?" Death said, smirking. "I thought I'd never see your faces again." He looked at Lexis and he stepped back. "Woah," he laughed, "Where'd this one come from? Since when did you start adding new members to the Fabulous Killjoys?"

"I'm not a Fabulous Killjoy," Lexis snapped.

"Not YET," said Party, Jet, Ghoul and Kobra in unison. Lexis smiled.

"Well, come on inside," Death said happily, "I was just about to broadcast the victims of Exterminations and dusts today."

They came inside, sitting on a worn out couch in Dr. Death's studio. "And now it's that time of the day for us to mourn those who died for our noble cause today. Let's start with Zone 5: There was only a few today, the first man had no identification, but seems to have been dusted with a green liquor bottle in hand. His 10 year old daughter was taken for Extermination today."

Lexis and Kobra's eyes widened. Party, Jet and Ghoul knew about her little sister, too. It couldn't have been Ashliin who was taken for Extermination. "No," she whispered. "No, it can't be her…"

"She appears to have identification, her Killjoy name is not in sight, but her full name seems to be Ashliin Liss Steele."

Lexis' mind went blank. She couldn't breathe.

"This has been Dr. Death Defying: signing off."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's a short chapter to keep you on your toes. I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, so you Killjoys won't have to wait long ;)**

**Keep running.**

"Lexis, wait!" Kobra ran after Lexis, who was running down the road towards Battery City. "You can't just leave!"

Lexis spun around. "What do you suppose I do, then, huh? Wait here and hope that everything is going to be fine? I know what they do in there, Kobra, and I'm not going to have _my little sister _go through it."

"Come with us, then," Kobra said, walking towards her. "We can save her if we hurry and go now-"

"I don't need your help," Lexis stated, cutting him off.

"You can't save her if you don't have a car."

"I can run."

"You still won't get there fast enough." Kobra was now face to face with Lexis. "Besides, I want to be there with you. I want to protect you."

Lexis blushed. "Really?" She started to smile, but quickly shook the thought out of her mind. "I don't have time for this. My little sister is being tested, and I am not about to let Korse brainwash her."

Kobra smirked. "You're starting to sound like a true Killjoy," he said putting his hands in his back pockets. "Come on. Whether you like it or not, we're helping you."

When the turned towards the shack, they saw that Party, Ghoul, and Jet were outside waiting for them, masks on and guns in hand. "All right, let's go kick some ass!" Ghoul said, throwing a fist in the air.

"I swear to God if I end up dying in there, I'm going to kill you," Jet said bluntly, shaking his head and sliding into shot gun.

"Guns ready?" asked Party, smirking. Everyone nodded. "All right," he laughed, "Infiltrate, contaminate, involve or they exterminate." He floored the Trans Am.

Lexis turned to the back of the car to see the shadow of Zone 6 fading away. _Keep running,_ she thought, _and they'll never take you alive._


	6. Chapter 6

The Trans Am screeched to a stop. "All right, rebels…" Party said with a defiant grin, "Let's kill some dracs, grab the girl and get out." With that, Party Poison, Jet Star and Kobra Kid flung their doors open and climbed out of the car, shutting the doors behind them.

Lexis was hesitant to get out of the Trans Am. She sat next to Ghoul, keeping her head down and her eyes closed. She knew what she was getting herself into, and she knew that killing dracs would immediately make her labeled as a rebel. After trying to stay neutral for so many years, she was finally being forced to choose a side.

Ghoul took her hand, reading her mind instantly. "Honey, everyone has to take a side eventually," he whispered, squeezing her hand gently, comforting her. "We'll keep you safe."

Lexis lifted her head up slightly, enough to look into Ghoul's eyes. "It's not a matter of whether I'm safe," she whispered, her voice shaky and hesitant. "It's a matter of whether Ashliin is safe."

Ghoul knew very well that no one could break Lexis. He could sense that she was very low on self-esteem, but never truly showed it around anyone. She resisted everyone, because she had obviously not known who to trust. He softly whispered into her ear, "You don't always have to be strong, you know."

Lexis gave him a look, silently asking how the _hell_ he knew her true emotions. There was an essence about him. He could see right through the fake emotions and know how one's heart truly felt. And he could comfort anyone willing to be comforted. Well, Lexis didn't need his pity, or his comfort. She broke her stare and pulled her hand away. "We'd better go," she said, turning her head away.

Ghoul sighed and got out of the vehicle, immediately facing a glaring Kobra, his arms crossed. "Don't worry," Ghoul smirked, reading Kobra's expression, "She's like a sister... I don't love her like you do."

Kobra's face immediately reddened. He looked down at the sand beneath him. "Shut up, Ghoul…" he whined.

Lexis was slightly surprised when she finally came out of the Trans Am. The BL/Ind building was smaller than expected. It was more of a warehouse than an actual corporation building.

"All right," Party said, pulling out his gun. "Here's the plan-"

He was suddenly interrupted when a large bang came from within the BL/Ind building- a noise than was unmistakably recognized as a ray gun being fired.

"_Shit,_" hissed Jet, "_We've been set up_."

A low chuckle came from behind them. "Isn't it obvious?" All five of them whipped their heads around, their eyes widening as they saw Korse, accompanied by a mini army of draculoids. "I see you have a new member," Korse said, eyeing Lexis. He smiled. "Take them all captive. They are to share the same cell, but I would like to speak with the new member before she goes." He grabbed her wrist. "Let's go, Lexis."

XXX

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING TO HER?" Kobra screamed as he paced the all-white cell furiously. "They'd better not touch her or I'll-"

"Fucking rip them to pieces," hissed Party, his fists clenched.

"We have to get her out of there," Ghoul said, his hands rubbing his face, trying to think of a plan. "Who knows what torture she's about to go through."

Ray turned and slammed his fist against the wall. "Let's get revenge."

XXX

Korse was leaning against the door of the interrogation room, laughing at a very confused and furious Lexis.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, before I rip your throat out," Lexis said, teeth gritted. "How the hell did you know my name?"

"Lexis," he stated casually, "I know everything about you. About your father, and Ashliin.." He paused. "Your love for Kobra Kid." For a split second, her eyes contained the slightest hint of fear, and Korse knew he had hit something. He smiled. "Of course, it would be a shame for me to have to kill him if I don't get you reprogrammed..."

Lexis could breathe fire. She whipped her head around and stalked towards Korse, stopping an inch away from him. "Never. You'll never take his life." Her eyes narrowed. "You'll have to break me first."

Korse smiled. "That can be arranged." He then began to play with one of her multi-colored locks of hair. "You know, you're much prettier than I expected-" he said as his rough palm started to travel across the side of her face and down her neck.

Lexis slapped his hand away. "Get the fuck away from me," she spat, "you perverted freak of nature."

"What's the matter, Lexis?" Korse smirked. "Scared that little Kobra Kid isn't here to save you? Or is it because Daddy's gone?"

"Don't you even dare speak of Kobra or my father to me," Lexis hissed.

"Your father," Korse stated blatantly as he inspected his fingernails, "was nothing but a drunk."

Lexis smirked. "And yet," she said, leaning against one of the white walls, "he is twice the man you'll ever be, you drugged up, lifeless, piece of shit."

Korse's smile disappeared. He back-handed Lexis across the mouth, causing her to fall to the floor, and then began to kick her with his boot repeatedly until he heard a rib crack. Lexis screamed out in agony. She tried crawling away, but Korse grabbed her by the ankle to prevent her from getting out of his grasp. He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to a standing position.

"Think before you speak again, sugar," he hissed. "You could get yourself in big trouble."

Korse then slammed her against the wall, pressing his hand firmly on her now broken rib, causing Lexis to moan in pain. He roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him through her red, tear stained eyes.

His voice hardened. "You have no idea what I am capable of," he spat. "Your arrogance is intolerable, just like your sister's. In fact-" he said, shoving her to the side, "I just might have to kill you, too."

Lexis' eyes widened. Her hands covered her mouth, and she fell onto her knees. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. "No," she whimpered, "No, you're lying… You didn't…"

He motioned for a draculoid to come forward. "Bring the carcass," he instructed, and the drac obeyed immediately.

The next thing Lexis saw was her little sister's broken body tossed on the floor next to her.

_No._

She screamed. She sobbed. She reached for her sister's hand, but it was colder than ice. She whimpered. No more warmth, no more sweet smiles, no more family. All that she had loved and cared for had been broken because of her.

And now Lexis was starting to break, too-

Until she heard a small voice in her head.

**'**_**No, don't break.**_**'**

_'What? Who's there?'_

_**'Ashliin.'**_

_'But you're dead.'_

_**'But I still live with you. **_**He **_**killed me, Lexis. Don't let him hold you down, too.'**_

She knew her sister was right. Silently, she swore to Ashliin that she would keep running. She would never give in to those who had murdered her family.

She slowly got up to face Korse. She took his hand gently, and she smirked.

"You will never break me, or my faith."

And with that, Lexis bit down, hard, on Korse's hand, until she tasted blood.


	7. Chapter 7

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

Korse clutched his bleeding wound as the words echoed down every hallway in the BL/Ind Corporation building.

Lexis didn't waste a second. She grabbed Korse by his bald head, her nails digging into his shiny scalp. She threw his head against a wall, causing him to slide down the wall until he hit the floor. He let out a scowl, and Lexis could see that the places where her nails dug into Korse's skull were slightly bleeding and starting to bruise. She forced his head upward.

"Now, you listen to me, you twisted bastard," Lexis said through gritted teeth, her hand placed firmly on Korse's throat. "No one, and I mean no one, can break me." She shoved her hand forward into his neck, but Korse was smarter. He punched the area where he had previously broken her rib, causing Lexis to moan and release her grip on Korse's throat, falling to the ground and swearing under her breath. He then grabbed her wrist and twisted it back, forcing her to lie on her stomach, helpless to the pain.

"No one can break you, huh baby?" He smirked, leaning down to her level. "You shouldn't have tempted me."

He took his bleeding palm and ran it down Lexis's neck, the cold red liquid staining her fair skin. "I've always thought people to be much prettier when they're dead," he said thoughtfully, hearing Lexis whimper helplessly. "The way the blood glimmers across their skin looks so lovely in the moonlight."

Lexis scoffed. "Or maybe it's just because you're so used to killing people that you think it's unattractive to see a live one."

Korse chuckled. "Oh, no, honey," he cooed, slipping his bloody hand underneath her chin. "If that were true, then how could I be this attracted to you?"

"What?!" Lexis yelled as she tried (and failed) to turn over to face Korse. "Are you honestly trying to seduce me?!"

Korse smirked. "Lexis, don't be stupid. You're my toy."

Lexis gritted her teeth. "I. Am not. A toy."

"Well you certainly aren't human. What kind of human is THAT insecure about themselves?" He knew he had hit something when he felt her muscles stiffen. Korse hoes her up into a sitting position on the floor, and lifted her head up to look at her. "Honey, we can fix all that shit. All the mixed feeling you've been having, all the insecurities- that's what BL/Ind is for. We help people like you become better people-"

Lexis cut him off. "I will never be like those clones. You hear me? Never." She slapped his hand off of her face. "You're nothing but a blue-pill drug addict," she spat. She kicked at him, knocking him over. She tried getting up and running for the door, but was unable to stand due to her aching rib. Korse wasted no time. He lunged for her, grabbing her by the shirt and dragging her backwards, screaming. He forced her on her back and pinned her to the ground, his body hunched over hers. "You want to fight?" Korse spat, his tone harsh and merciless, "Fine then. I'll fight."

In one swift motion, he grabbed Lexis's arm and twisted it, causing her to groan and writhe underneath him. He took a small syringe with light blue liquid out of his pocket and showed it to Lexis.

He smirked. "Remember this?"

Lexis's eyes widened when she saw the syringe, and she writhed underneath his weight, trying to escape his grasp. "No," she groaned, "No, please... That shit scars... I can't... Be scarred again..." Her screams became louder as he grabbed her arm. "PLEASE!"

Korse laughed as he placed the needle lightly on her neck. Her expression was of pure terror, because she remembered the pain.

Korse looked at Lexis up and down. He smiled.

"Scream for me, baby."

He injected the liquid into her neck, and all that could be heard in the building for the next two minutes were the screams and pleads of Lexis Steele.


End file.
